galaxyatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace was the official residence and executive seat of government of the Althmark Dynasty, the ruling family of the Galactic Empire, located in Imperial City on the capital world of Coruscant. It was also the most important social place for the Empire's aristocracy; frequent garden parties, tea parties, and balls were held on the premises. It was originally constructed during the time of the Galactic Federation as the Presidential Palace, but under Emperor Beorthram, the Palace was greatly expanded and renovated. It was fitted with all of the lavish and rich features that the Imperial family may want, with all of the former republican signs swept away. Features and layout The Imperial Palace was spread out over a total of 66 square kilometers and had over 400 kilometers of corridors. Despite the advanced architecture and technology that was available, Emperor Beorthram chose to used older designs in its construction, in order to give a sense of uniqueness and romanticism that would impress visitors. The fact that was staffed by living beings instead of droids was a display of the Althmark Dynasty's wealth and status. Also, there were no lifts or landspeeders, visitors had to get around on foot; Beorthram believed that the ruler of the most powerful state in the galaxy needed to remain physical fit. While it was certainly not the largest structure on Coruscant, it was among the largest, and was surrounded by a nature preserve that starkly contrasted with the rest of the planet's urban environment. It was created by the third Emperor, Tomodrin I, who wanted to have a tranquil forest area in which to relax. The airspace around the Palace was closed off to traffic, and even defense stations in planetary orbit were not allowed to pass over that spot; it was considered rude to put oneself above the Emperor. Security at the Palace was provided by the elite Imperial Royal Guard. Not far from the Palace was the Ministry of War, headquarters of the Imperial armed forces, so that the Emperor could easily get in contact with the military chiefs of staff. The Prime Minister's Residence was also close by. North Garden The North Garden was a hunting park stocked with deer and foxes for the Emperor to host parties and other social events in, or to hunt game. It was also the site of the Imperial Natural History Research Society, which helped manage the grounds. East Garden The East Garden was the center of political power in the Empire, home to the Black Rose Room, which was the location of the Emperor's throne. Important political decisions and hearings by His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor, occurred there. Additionally, the Chrysoberyl Room was located there as a large war room, from which the Emperor could monitor different military campaigns across the Empire. South Garden The South Garden was the site of the private residence of the Imperial family. West Garden The West Garden, also known as the Rear Palace, housed the consorts of the Emperor. Category:Locations